starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Barabel
Os Barabels eram uma espécie de répteis de sangue-frio do planeta Barab I. Muitas de sua ações eram abastecidas por seus instintos de caça, mas isso acabou levando ao sentimento geral de que todos eram raivosos. Eles expressavam emoção - como diversão ou desgosto - acentuando o som do "S". Os Barabels tinha escamas muito densas e coloridas. Um blaster deixado no modo "estontear" não iria provocar injúria alguma, nem ao menos deixaria um Barabel mais lento; o laser iria apenas desviar de suas escamas. Barabels tinham a capacidade de soltar suas caldas se necessário. História De acordo com a lenda Barabel, um pequeno grupo de Jedi, liderados pelo Ithoriano Noga-ta, vieram para Barab I cerca de 900 BBY. Noga-ta ajudou a pôr um fim na Guerra Civil Barabel que havia seguido a sociedade Barabel por milhares de anos. Consequentemente, os Barabels tinham os Jedi em alta estima e aceitariam o julgamento Jedi em qualquer disputa. Depois desse contato com os Jedi, os Barabels tiveram pouquíssimo contato com estrangeiros por séculos. Pouco tempo depois da ascenção do Império Galáctico, a Planetária Safaris começou a organizar viagens de caça para Barab I, onde a caça eram os Barabels. Depois de alguns Barabels mortos, um líder chamado Shaka-ka organizou grupos de ex-caçadores para formar exércitos que lutariam contra as naves safari. Quando uma investigação imperial comandade pelo Capitão Osted Alater revelou que os Barabels haviam se rebelado, as viajens foram interrompidas. Shaka-ka formou uma aliança com o Governador Imperial Paro Lanto e contruíram juntos a cidade de Alater-ka, um porto espacial. Somente assim alguns Barabels começaram a sair para outros planetas, trabalhando como mercenários e caçadores de recompensa. Depois, durante os dias da Nova República, muitos Barabels fizeram parte da Ordem Jedi. O mais proeminente deles era Saba Sebatyne. Os Barabels quase foram extintos quando Barab I foi invadida por Yuuzhan Vong durante sua guerra contra a galáxia. Contudo, alguns Barabels escaparam dos incêndios, fugindo para as vastas cavernas do planeta. Nomes comuns da raça *Ragath *Vangar *Tesar *Saba Aparições *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' (Mencionada Apenas) *''Changing Seasons'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Echoes of the Jedi'' (Mencionada Apenas) *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Droid Trouble'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Fists of Ion'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' (Mencionada Apenas) *''Specter of the Past'' *''Planet of Twilight'' (Mencionada Apenas) *''Recovery'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Tempest'' (Mencionada Apenas) *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Star Wars Legacy 20: Indomitable, Part 1*''Darth Maul: Saboteur *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 3'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 4'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' (Mencionada Apenas) *''Changing Seasons'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Echoes of the Jedi'' (Mencionada Apenas) *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Droid Trouble'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' (quadrinhos) *''Shadows of the Empire'' (livro) *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Fists of Ion'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' (Mencionada Apenas) *''Specter of the Past'' *''Planet of Twilight'' (Mencionada Apenas) *''Recovery'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Tempest'' (Mencionada Apenas) *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Star Wars Legacy 20: Indomitable, Part 1'' }} Fontes *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Scum and Villainy'' Categoria:Barabel Categoria:Espécies sencientes (B) Categoria:Espécies reptilianas sencientes